The Pool
by Dangerpro
Summary: The Master, tormented by the time lords all his life, remains stranded on his dying planet. Due to the consequences of saving his life long enemy and friend. Meanwhile pool of thoughts continue to drip. Will he find a way out of hell?  Master!Simm


**A/N: This is a written version of my Doctor who comic, which you can read here: **

**if the link doesn't work search for dangerpro on devaintart and click on any artwork to lead to my profile and gallery.**

**Da****ngerpro(dot)deviantart****(dot)com/art/The-pool-DW-comic-pg-1-169928744 ****I hope you like it. :D**

The ripped up curtains hung loosely around the broken crystal windows. From outside those windows was nothing but horror. Indescribable terror, undying woe of death and destruction. Repeating and repeating. Never ending. She remembered when the dry ground gleamed with red grass, she remembered when the sky was a healthy orange. The sound of pleasant music in the air was replaced by the sound of screaming and unnatural screeching . She wondered if there were others out there, reduced to hiding in once beautiful ruins. Despite her hardened heart, she decided to save one person. He deserved to die on the spot she found him on. Let his unworthy body rot. But she wanted answers, and someone to ease the loneliness. Out of all the people she could have come across, she came across him.

"You've got nerve to come back here." she folded her arms studying the back of his head. Blonde. He worn the most oddest clothes from her view. A black hoodie and skinny black jeans, a far cry from the man who once worn the finest of clothes. She turned her head away, "This whole planet is dying and you chose to fight Rassilon and die here rather than stay on Earth." It was irrational. This man would do anything to avoid death, even as children he was obsessed with immortality. He once nicknamed himself after a human fairy tale, "Koschei the deathless" to add to his obsession. He kneeled on a small pool, more intrigued in the dripping on the water than what she had to say. "Fool." she hissed.

_-Drip-_

Another drip from the fountain echoed through the ruins, his voice was calm, yet she could hear the anger in his tone bubbling to the surface. "I rather kill the man who ruined my life than live knowing he is still alive." His tone unnerved her slightly, waiting for the explosion of anger to erupt from him. Though, she known there was more to his reason. "Therefore, you're an idiot." she said dryly, hoping to receive a more of a natural response from the hooded man.

"Rani." he said firmly, "This pool of yours…" he kept his back turned on her, not letting his eyes slip away from the water. The Rani felt annoyance boil inside her by how calm he was, and how he could care more about water than the end of their race and the planet itself. She inhaled deeply and allowed his words prick her.

-_Drip-_

He continued, unaware of Rani's building anger, "It drips but I see no tap nor any leaks." She sensed he was frowning like troubled child. She the air escape from her lungs, controlling her anger and biting her tongue not to insult his idiotic question.

"It's a pool of thoughts. It drips every time someone thinks of you." Rani explained, feeling some sadness flood through her accompanied by unexplainable envy towards the blonde man. She hadn't heard the pool drip in decades, since she no longer speak to her family and required no friends. The Rani was alone, always have and always will be. And as much as she hate to admit it, the man before her was the same. Except, why was the pool dripping for him? She let the question leave her, it didn't matter.

_-Drip-_

"Now more importantly," she was urging to ask this question, "What happened back on Earth." She saw the man flinch, as if she just poked a new wound.

"I infiltrated a healing simulator." He explained, somehow managing to control his anger, "I set it on humans and overrode their DNA as mine. Long story short, I brought back Gallifrey and tried to overthrow this planet." he slowly rose up from kneeling beside the pool, "Rassilon had beat me. He turned the humans back." His voice turned dark, sending chills up Rani's spine, "He said I was _diseased_." he spat the last word out like acid. She never, in all the centuries she lived, heard him speak in such hatred for someone. Not even towards his enemy. "The time lords used me by implanting a noise in my head." he explained, every word coated with more rage and hatred. He turned round, standing straight, with fire flaring in his eyes, "My life. My meaning was to be the link to bring Gallifrey back." As soon as the deadly murderous gaze landed on her, Rani thought she was done for. He asked, "Do you hear it?"

_-Drip-_


End file.
